untitled
by miki323
Summary: I don't have a title for it yet but i have plans. Miki and Yuu go to Hawaii with their parents but when they get back Miki notices somethings going on. Did she really see Meiko and the other man she was with or was it to dark to see who the girl was? Is Y
1. chapter 1

Hi! Miki here! I prefer to be called Miki but u probably already figured that out by now. lol. This is the first time i've ever tried writing a Marmalade Boy fanfic but then again, i just finished reading the series for the first time today so that might explain it. This chapter is like a continuation from the very last book just my version! This chapter is kinda funny but I have plans for this fanfic! You can be sure of that!

The story so far...

"Wow! This is so pretty! I love this place!" Miki exclaimed as she looked around the island of Maui. "This is cool! Don't you think so Yuu?" She glanced up at Yuu who was currently lookin around also.

"This is cool. I like it." He said, smiling down at Miki.

"Wow! Pretty!" Miki exclaimed once more. Then she released Yuu's hand and went to the shore and started taking pictures of everything she could see.

:Yuu smiles: _Maybe coming to Hawaii with our parents was a good thing. Now, how do I get Miki's dad to agree..._ (lol)

Later at the hotel...

"So... did you two have fun today?" Chiyako asked, looking at Miki and Yuu.

"Yup!"Miki said smiling.

"Yeah, Hawaii's cool!" Yuu said.

Currently Yuu and Miki are sitting on the couch that's in the room. Yuu tries to put his arm around Miki. Jin unfortunatly bonks him on the head. (heehee)

"Ow! What was that for?" Yuu asked, rubbing the newly formed lump on his head.

"My daughter! Hands off!" Jin said, shooting Yuu and evil glare.

:Yuu cowers:

"Jin, leave him alone! You know he's trustworthy!" Chiyako said, taking ahold of Jin's arm and lowering it from it's position above Yuu's head.

:Jin glares at Yuu:

"He better be! I don't want my daughter hurt! That's all." Jin said, placing a protective hand on Miki's shoulder.

"Dad! He's fine! Don't hurt him." Miki said, looking up at her father.

:Jin glares again, but small smile breaking out at the corners of his lips:

"Ah! I was just giving you a hard time!" Jin said smiling, slapping Yuu on the back in a friendly way.

_Oww!_ Yuu thought. (heehee lol)

"Well, can we go eat now? I'm kinda hungry." Miki said, looking down at her stomach as it growled.

"Yeah." Rumi said, and everyone laughed at Miki's stomach growling.

"You all heard that?" Miki said, looking at everyone.

They just laughed.

"Let's go get some food then!" Youji said. "Ecspecially before Miki's stomach eats itself" Everyone laughed as they headed out the door for food.

Okie, there's the first chapter. So, what do you think? Is it good? If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm waiting 'til they get back from Hawaii and then my plans are going to start. Heh heh, but I hope you like this! Plz r&r! I could really use some reviews for motivation! Well, maybe now, I just like writing in general but I do like recieving them! Hope you like it!

Miki


	2. chapter 2

Hi! Miki here again! Sorry for such a long update. I've had a lot of stuff going on, like highschool registration and all that good stuff and not to mention all the homework I've had. But, I'm updating now so it's good. Also, sorry for short chapters right now but they'll get longer, or they should at least. Thank-you so much for the reviews I got, but now on with the story! (special thanks for reviews at the end of the chapter.)

When they got back from dinner...

"So, what are we going to do now?" Miki asked, walking backwards ahead of everyone in the hotel parking lot.

"I don't know. We'll probably just stay in 'til tomorrow and then start planning our wedding I guess." Rumi said.

"Oh." Miki said, slightly disappointed by their plan of events.

"Hey, there's an indoor pool here or y'all could go down to the beach and enjoy yourselves or something!" Youji offered.

"Yeah! What do you think Yuu? Wanna go?" Miki said, hanging off of Yuu's arm lightly.

:Yuu looks thoughtful:

"Sure, why not?" Yuu said, shrugging his shoulders then smiling at Miki.

"Cool!" Miki said, smiling back.

Once on the beach...

"This is so pretty!" Miki said in awe, looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah..." Yuu said.

Miki looked up at him. Their gazes locked and their faces slowly drew closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. (not the best way to describe it but that's okie)

"This looks like a good spot to sit and watch the sunset." Miki said, sitting gently on the sand.

Yuu came up behind her and sat down, pulling Miki into him, wrapping his arms around her.

Now the sun's set and it starts to get kinda dark rather quickly...

"Well, don't you think we should head back now?" Yuu asked, motioning to the sky, pointing out how dark it was.

"Yeah, I guess so." Miki said, not wanting the dream to end.

Back at the hotel infront of their rooms...

"I had fun tonight." Miki said, getting out her room key.

"Yeah..." Yuu said, looking at Miki.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow? Can we go swimming?" Miki said, looking up at Yuu after she'd managed to get her key out.

"Sure. Well, good night." Yuu said.

"Okay, goodnight!" Miki said, smiling at Yuu.

Yet, before Miki could unlock her door, Yuu wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her to him.

Yuu smiled at Miki and said, "Goodnight, my love." Then their lips met and they kissed once more.

Then they departed while smiling and went into their rooms.

The next morning...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

:Miki rolls over and accidentally onto the floor:

"Huh?" Miki said, trying to get untangled from the sheets and blankets. Once she managed to get up, she turned off the clock and looks around sleepily, blinking against the sun.

"Sleepy..." Miki says and then she falls back on the bed. Miki was almost asleep again when there was a knock on the door.

Miki sat up rather quickly, almost falling off the bed again.

:Miki looks at the door curiously:

_Who could that be?_

Okie! That's the end of that chapter! Did you like it? I hope so. Can anyone help me come up with a title? I don't know what to call this fanfic. But anyway... Now time for the special thanks that I mentioned at the begining of the chapter.

shadow0015- I thought I did mention why they were there? O.o oh well! If I didn't I'm sorry! This is a continuation of the last, the eighth Marmalade Boy book. Remember how Rumi, Youji, Chiyako, and Jin all said that they wanted a nice wedding and that they were going to Hawaii for it? Well, this is a continuation of the last book, but thanks for pointing that out to me though. It wouldn't be very nice if ppl didn't know what was going on. lol. Also, thanks for the review!

SilverCarnation- Thanks! Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff with school to do and I've had highschool registration and stuff and things've been kinda hectic around my house 'cause of all of that but I somehow managed to get the chapter up! The next one won't have such a long wait on it, I promise. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!


End file.
